Just So You Know
by countrygrl1009
Summary: Set in HSM 2 right after Gabriella tells off Sharpey and Troy before Gotta Go My Own Way. When she leaves and DOESN'T come back, what will happen with Gabriella, Troy, and their relationship, and which Wildcat will be there to help Gabriella throught it?
1. Goodbye Troy, Goodbye Lava Springs

Ok, so this is my first High School Musical fanfic, and it's based off of High School Musical 2. It takes place right after Gabriella tells Sharpey and Troy off. She doesn't sing the song, or go to the lockers, she goes right from Troy to my story, and it takes over from there. I know my chapters are short, but I'm trying to group every idea together, and I'll probably post more than 1 chpater at a time. Hope you enjoy, please review, I like recieving critism and complements.

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned High School Musical : P**

* * *

Gabriela had walked away after telling Sharpey off, and explaining to Troy. She knew his future was important, but Sharpey was helping his future, he could get a scholarship with or without her, and Gabriella knew he knew that. If that was the type of guy he was, she was glad she found out now, they'd been together since after Christmas Break, at least she only wasted two semesters on him. She walked away, on the bridge, she looked behind her to see Troy running, but she just walked faster. She stopped for a split second on the middle of the bridge, dropped the "T" necklace he gave her, looked back at him, and walked away from Lava Springs, from it all. She ran off to her car, he was still running toward the bridge when she drove away…. 

Troy ran as fast as he could, Sharpey was helping his future with the scholarship, but he knew in his heart that he could get the same scholarship with our without her. He'd have to work harder, but it'd be worth it as long as he had his Gabriella, and he'd tell her that if only he could catch up to her. He saw her turn around, and when she saw him, she only got faster. He saw her stop on top of the bridge, and look at him, he never saw her drop the necklace. As she ran off the bridge and toward her car, he kept running, but she had gotten too much of a head start. Her car drove off as he ran onto the bridge. He stopped in the middle when he realized he couldn't chase after her car. That's when he saw it, the "T" necklace, just an inch away from his foot. She was gone, and he didn't know if he could get her back again.

* * *

AN: Like I said I know it's short, but some will be longer. I just wanted to add that my inspiration for this story came from IncandescentAngel. I loved reading their stories, and got my inspritation from the main couple in their stories. If you like HSM stories, read IncandescentAngel's. 


	2. Please Come Back

The whole Wildcat gang had tried to talk Gabriella into coming back and singing a song Kelsi wrote, "Everyday" with Troy. She found out the moment she left, he went to Sharpey and said he wouldn't do the talent show. He'd apologized to all the guys, and everyone forgave him, he screwed up, and they all understood. He told everyone he'd tried to get a hold of Gabriella, but she wouldn't answer his calls. That's when she told them she didn't plan on answering his calls, he screwed up, ya, but she wasn't going to let it go that easily. He should have stopped and apologized long before he did, and no, she wouldn't do the show; she wasn't going back to Lava Springs, and she never wanted to see Troy again.

The day before the talent show, Ryan, who Gabriella had befriended ever since the baseball game, called. He told her he hadn't called since she left cause he wanted to give her her space, but he really thought she should do the show. He told her that Troy had been seriously sorry, and they'd even played baseball together a few times, Troy was back to the old Troy everyone knew and loved. Everyone except Gabriella. She told Ryan she wouldn't do it, but that she hoped they could keep in touch and get together over the rest of the summer, she really liked hanging out with him. He said of course, and that he wouldn't bug her about the show again.

That night, a few hours after Ryan called her, Gabriella knew that she had to at least talk to Troy again. If he had really apologized, he at least deserved for her to talk to him. She texted him telling him that she'd like to meet for lunch the next day, but it had to be somewhere far away from Lava Springs, he texted her back, saying to meet him at a little diner near the school. She said ok, she'd be there. He immediately went to tell everyone, who was currently hanging out in the Lava Springs lobby with Ryan, that Gabriella had texted him, and that he was sure they'd be back together in no time. He said she probably wouldn't come back to work, since Gabriella wanted nothing to do with Lava Springs or Sharpey. He said he figured they'd be back together in a few days…..

Ryan couldn't believe his ears; he had been so sure the couple was through. Gabriella was so positive she never wanted to see Troy again. He understood that she would eventually realize they'll have to talk and see each other in school, but he never dreamed she'd get back together with him. He might as well have cheated on her with Sharpey, and now she's getting back together with him.


	3. He's Singing With Her Right Now

The day of the talent show went by, Gabriella had met Troy for lunch, and that night she sat on her bed knowing that at that moment Troy was probably singing with Sharpey. Troy hadn't mentioned the show, she didn't really give him time to talk about anything, but Ryan had said if Gabriella wouldn't sing with Troy, he'd probably ask Troy to sing with Sharpey, since he didn't want to see her totally destroyed, at least he didn't think he did. She laughed at that, even though he told her yesterday. She knew Ryan didn't like being Sharpey's "poodle", and she was so glad she'd helped him change that over the few weeks since the baseball game…..

Meanwhile, Ryan had asked Troy to sing with Sharpey, telling him the same thing he told Gabriella, he didn't think he wanted to see her totally destroyed, at least he didn't think he did. Troy said he'd sing with Sharpey, but he wouldn't sing the song that Kelsi had written for him and Gabriella, because they'd be back together soon, and they'd need that song. Ryan just smiled; he didn't know what to think, he would have like to think that for once, Troy Bolton wasn't going to win the game. He had practically cheated on Gabriella, and now she's asking him to lunch. To Troy it's just a game, he thought, Gabriella gets mad, breaks up, Troy flashes a smile, and she's back in his arms; Ryan only wished that for once Troy would win this time.

Gabriella had decided to go for a walk around the block, so she put on her headphones and left. She walked by the Evan's home, wishing Ryan was there so she could talk to him and tell him how great her lunch with Troy had gone. She figured he didn't even know she had asked him to lunch, and she figured he'd be so happy for her when he found out how it went. She knew, though, that Ryan was at the show, and even if he wasn't, he would still be at Lava Springs since that's where he planned on spending most of his summer.


	4. The Letter

**Disclaimer: On top of not owning HSM, I also don't own the song Just So You Know, or it's artist, Jesse McCartney. Damn!  
****

* * *

**

When she got home, Gabriella walked in her room to find an envelope taped to her window. She opened the window, and grabbed the envelope, to see her name typed on it. She opened it and red the letter it contained. It was a song, and it was titled: _Just So You Know:_

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

_It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feelings stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killin' me  
I wonder why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

_Just so you know_

Underneath it it read: 

**Gabriella, **

**I can't take it anymore. I've loved you for a while now, and I had to let you know. I know you went to lunch with Troy, and I'm sure by now you guys are half way back together, and I just can't stand it. He doesn't deserve you, and I can't let him win now. I can't even imagine going to school everyday and having to see you, that's why I'm leaving. I'm going to a boarding school out of town, and I'm leaving early tomorrow morning. I wrote this song to let you know my feelings. I'll miss you; and I love you Gabriella. **

Gabriella couldn't imagine who this was from, and she was shocked to see the name at the bottom.

**Love You Forever, **

**Ryan Evans **


	5. Finding out and Admitting the Truth

I'm so sorry for not updating, but I just forget about it sometimes. I have two other stories I put on Haitus cause I can't think of anything to continue them, which is why I usually just do songfics, but I promise I'll try to keep updating, thanks for everyone that reviewed and asked me to update. Feel free to PM me with any advice or ideas for the story that you have. Thankx!

* * *

She didn't know where to go first. His house? Lava Springs? She thought he'd be at the talent show, but that's a long drive just to bring her a letter. She didn't think he knew about the lunch, but she thought he'd be happy for her. Lunch had went bad, but for her it was great. Troy flashed a smile, apologized, and told her about being done with Sharpey, and being back with all his friends. They had all told her he was sincerely sorry, but she just didn't see it. She told him she wanted to be friends for a while so she could figure it all out. He was upset, and a little mad, but he said ok. 

Now she had to find Ryan; she called his phone a million times, but he didn't answer it. She had to tell him about the lunch, and tell him that he was the reason she just couldn't get back with Troy. Maybe Troy was sincerely sorry, and she didn't doubt that he was back to the original Troy she fell in love with, but she just wasn't sure she felt that way anymore. Ryan had been so good to her, giving her space and then calling her. He didn't try to convince her to do anything; he was just there for her. And she liked that. She liked him. She could just see herself maybe falling in love with him someday. And maybe, unlike Troy, there wouldn't be any miscommunications, and problems, and issues. She ran off to his house, figuring he'd expect her to go to Lava Springs. She had to find him before he left in the morning; she didn't think she

could live without seeing him.


	6. On the Back Porch

She went to his house, and unlike earlier, all the lights were on. She walked up on the front porch and rang the doorbell about ten times. Through the window she could see suitcases piled near the door in their front room. She walked around to the back, figuring they probably had a high-tech security system, but she had to find Ryan. She was shocked when she turned the corner to see Ryan laying sound asleep on the back porch in front of the door, his face soaking wet with tears. 

Ryan woke up hearing someone lightly calling his name. He knew that voice, and he could only hope and pray that he was dreaming. She couldn't see him like this. She called his name one more time, giggling, before he opened his eyes, to see her kneeling next to him, her eyes filled with concern, yet her voice filled with giggles. "Ryan, what are you doing out here?" how did he try to explain this? All he could think is that the truth would work the best. "After I came back from your house, I realized I never took my key with me, I got locked out, I guess I fell asleep." "How long have you been out here?" "Well, what time is it?" "7:30" "Then about half an hour, cause I went by your house at 7."

There was only one thing she didn't get, when she went to his house, and he was at hers, there were no lights on in the house, and now it was lit up. So she asked him how that happened. "What are you talking about, there are no lights on, I turned them off when I left and they were all off when I came home." So she took him to the front, where the house was lit up, and he said that Sharpey must have come home, and just didn't see him. They knocked on the door, and rang the bell, but no one answered. He finally remembered that their back window was broken and didn't lock, so he climbed through, and opened the door for Gabriella.

They walked through the house, and up to Sharpey's room trying to figure out where she was, and why she wasn't hearing and answering them. Sharpey's door was open, but neither Ryan nor Gabriella was expecting to see what they did when they walked in.


	7. Goodbye Again

"Gabriella, this isn't what it looks like, I can explain." Troy said quietly when Ryan and Gabriella walked in to find Troy in Sharpey's bed with her, and it was pretty obvious what they were doing. 

"Oh, really? Try to explain this Troy!" she yelled at him, shocking Ryan that her voice could sound so hurt yet so loud at the same time.

"Well, it's not like we're together, you said you just wanted to be friends while you figured everything out." Was his great explanation. "Ya, and you said that you'd do anything to make us a couple again, I'm pretty sure this is gonna help, Troy. You haven't changed at all, you're the same exact guy I left at Lava Springs, so don't expect me to think about that friends situation, were done." She said as she ran out of the room crying, running to Ryan's room. 

Ryan followed her into his room, after giving Troy the few choice words he had for him. "Gabi, you ok?" she just looked at him. "Ya, I guess stupid question, but is what troy said true, you didn't get back together with him?" "No, I didn't, but I said I wanted to think about it, and he said he would do anything to get us back together, that doesn't give him permission to go and sleep with Sharpey!" She broke down into tears, and fell into Ryan. They sat on his bed, him just holding her as tight as possible, "it's ok, it'll be ok," but he knew that wasn't true. Troy went to far this time, and Gabriella was too fragile to keep being broken like that. Ryan knew that he couldn't leave tomorrow morning. Not with Gabriella like this. They may never be the couple he wants to be, but she still needed him to stay and be there for her, even if it was only as a friend.


	8. Damage

I like trying to incorporate different songs and music into the story, and I just got Chris Brown's new CD, so a lot of songs are going to come from that. 

**Disclaimer: As if I need to say this, but for now and the future: I do not own Chris Brown or any of his music.**

* * *

Troy knew Gabriella was right, but wrong at the same time. He had changed, he was the guy she fell in love with, but he messed up. He saw what his decision did to her. He was listening to the radio when a new song came on that he knew could explain how he felt about what happened. He wrote it down, and asked Sharpey to give it to Ryan for Gabriella: 

**You know.. Sometimes you don't realize what you've done, until you've seen the damage... And I looked at the damage...**

3am when my phone ring, beggin' me to come by, I was right around the corner.. 

**I know I coulda' said no but I ain't stop, told me come in "the doors unlocked for ya".. **

**My intuition I should, have listened to it, my girl, yo she'd be pissed if she knew, about this visit...  
She had a tank top on, I took her tank top off, but should've stopped, STOP!..  
But she ain't lettin' me, kissed me soft and gently.. she tempt me.  
Right then I stopped thinkin' consequences... Guess I must have lost my mind for a minute.  
**

There's no better love... Girl I love you.. With her that was lust.. Should've have left and I  
know I messed up... One phone calls done. this whole thing now... look at the damage.. damage..  
look at the damage..

Damage.. damage that I caused you. And now I broke your heart, cuz' I did you wrong. Look at  
the damage, look at the damage that I caused...

The dumbest decision that I made that I ain't proud of,

a few hours that made absolutely nothing cost me your love..

I gotta live with regret, deserve to get what you give, that you wont listen to nothing that I'm saying.

Rode passed your house for hours, just to feel close to ya..

no cards, no gifts, no flowers, could get me back with chu'...

Your kiss, your touch, girl you know I miss it.

But you got my heart inside a prisonless ??

There's no better love... Girl I love you.. With her that was lust.. Should've have left and I  
know I messed up... One phone calls done. this whole thing now... look at the damage.. damage..  
look at the damage..

Damage.. damage that I caused you. And now I broke your heart, cuz' I did you wrong. Look at  
the damage, look at the damage that I caused...

I was trippin', I was dippin', with these women, in these streets. Lost my girl, lost out  
there. Wish I could take it back.

I was trippin', I was dippin', with these women, in these streets. Wish I could, take that  
back...

There's no better love... Girl I love you.. With her that was lust.. Should've have left and I  
know I messed up... One phone calls done. this whole thing now... look at the damage.. damage..  
look at the damage..

Damage.. damage that I caused you. And now I broke your heart, cuz' I did you wrong. Look at  
the damage, look at the damage that I caused... 


	9. A Week Later

It had been a week since Ryan and Gabriella found Troy with Sharpey. He didn't really cheat on Gabriella, since she said that they were just friends for the time being, but he said that he wasn't going to do that. Troy said he was going to treat her like they were dating to show her how he would be, so he showed her exactly how he would be, and Gabriella considered it as cheating. Troy never got the song to her, but he didn't care that much, figuring it wasn't written by him, so it wouldn't mean that much to her anyways. 

Ryan hadn't talked to Sharpey since that night, and he and Gabriella had spent every second together since then. She only went to his house or Lava Springs when Sharpey wasn't going to be there, but they spent most of their time at her house. Almost every night, her mom was sending Ryan home when Gabriella had to go to bed. Then they realized that the window was plenty big enough for sneaking out of, so Ryan spent some nights there, but they were still just friends. He had decided to stay in town, and go to school next year just like normal, and even though him and Gabriella hadn't talked about it, they knew that he had no intentions of leaving anymore.

The nights he stayed, they sat up all night talking about school, music, books, friends, their dreams and goals, and even sometimes her past relationship with Troy. Ryan knew after everything she had been through the week before, it was too soon to think about a relationship with him and "Gabi," but he was pretty sure that they both felt the connection between them.


	10. I Wanna Be

One night, after dinner with his family at Lava Springs, he snuck through the window to hang out with Gabriella, and he brought an envelope, much like the one she found stuck on her window that night. He told her that even though he did more singing that songwriting, he loved to write songs, and that's what he did when he didn't know how else to express his emotions. He had written this song for Gabriella the first day he talked to her after the breakup with Troy. He had liked her for a while, but that was when he realized that she didn't care for Troy that much, and that he really wanted to be with her. He gave her the paper, with the song titled _I Wanna Be_.

**Look.. I know we been friends for a while now  
But, I just feel I can confess to you  
It's gon' be hard but.. Alright here it goes  
**_  
**Imagine if the pillow that you cried on was my chest  
And the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand  
Girl, imagine if you needed advice about some other guy, I'm the one that comes to mind  
Not try'na hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend  
Just try'na make sure I'm that body that you call your man  
And anytime you need a shoulder, it's yours night or day  
Well, what I'm try'na say is.. **_

I wanna be, the last number you call late at night  
Said I wanna be, the first one that you dial when you open your eyes  
Wanna be the one you run to, wanna be the one that ain't gon' hurt you  
I wanna be, yeah  
Wanna be, yeah

Be the man makin' your girls jealous (Girl, I wanna be)  
Be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas (ooh)  
Whatever you need, girl it's all on me  
Your soldier, your friend, or your lover (ooh)  
Girl, I wanna be

Would it be cool, would you mind if I called you my boo, (my boo)  
What if the next whip you was pushin' was the one I bought for you  
Can I be the one that meets your Pops and take your mama shoppin'  
Be the only one they liiike (wait!), have you thought about it (wait), Really thought about it  
Maybe you should take some time, call your girls and talk about it (yeah)  
Cause I done already made up my mind (my mind)  
Don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you

I wanna be, the last number you call late at night  
I wanna be, the first one that you dial when you open your eyes  
Wanna be the one you run to, wanna be the one that ain't gon' hurt you  
I wanna be, yeah  
Wanna be, yeah

Be the man makin' your girls jealous (I wanna)  
Be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas (All the fellas, yeah)  
Whatever you need, girl it's all on me  
Your soldier, your friend or your lover (hey)  
Girl, I wanna be

Put me on your screen-saver, all over your Myspace and  
Make me one of your five favorites, that's where I wanna be  
The one you cryin' for, stayin' up all night fightin' for  
Wanna be your good, bad, love, hey, Girl!

Cross my heart, hope to die, on everything that's good  
I'ma do you right, show you right, Get this understood  
Cross my heart, hope to die, on everything that's good  
I'ma do you right, show you right, Get this understood

I wanna beeeee, the last number that you call late at night (oh)  
first one that you dial when you open your eyes (when you open your eyes)  
Wanna be the one you run to  
Wanna be the one that ain't gon hurt you (oh)  
I wanna be, yeah (I wanna be yours)  
Wanna be, yeah

Be the man makin' your girls jealous (Jealous, yeah)  
Be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas (Fellas)  
Whatever you need, (uhh)  
Girl, it's all on me  
Your soldier, your friend, or your lover  
Girl, I wanna be yours

Girl, I wanna be, yours  
I wanna be, yours  
be yours  
I wanna be  
be yours  
I wanna be  
be yours 


	11. Next To You

**Another Disclaimer: for now and future chapters, I don't own Jordin Sparks or her music, either.**

* * *

"Ryan, it's amazing. It's the best song I've ever heard. I mean, I loved the other one, Just So You Know, that you left for me, but this is just amazing, I'm speechless." That was all Ryan needed to hear, just that she liked it. He had written that first time they talked after the breakup, and he thought it was kinda ironic how the night she found Troy with Sharpey, the first two lines came true: **_Imagine if the pillow that you cried on was my chest  
And the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand. _**He had written this about a week before, but it did happen, and although he didn't want Gabriella to be hurt like that, he couldn't say that he wasn't happy that if it had to happen, at least it brought them together.

"Look, Gabi, I know we're just friends, ok? I had written this never planning on giving it to you. Then I wrote Just So You Know, planning on giving it to you to explain my whole leaving thing. I wanted to give you this, but you need to know I have no problem being just friends." He said, hoping she'd understand he didn't plan on anything changing, he just wanted to give her the song. "You may have no problem being just friends, Ryan, but I do." "What?" He was sure he hadn't understood that correctly. "When Troy and I met for that lunch, I think it was probably the day after you wrote this, I just didn't feel like I should accept his apology and get back with him, but you were part of the reason I didn't get back together with him. I said that him and I had to be friends while I figured it all out, but what I had to figure out was if I liked you enough to break up with him. I knew I liked you enough, but I didn't dream you liked me, and I wondered if I should break up with him just to sit around wishing you liked me back. Soon after, you left the song for me, and everything's just kinda gone on sine then. But I like you Ryan, and I don't want to be just friends; I didn't' come to find you that night just so my friend didn't move, I did it so I didn't lose you, and I planned on telling you how much I liked you."

"Oh," "wow", was all that he could get out of his mouth.

"Apparently, Ryan, we were both in a song writing mood that day, cause the first day we talked after my breakup with Troy, you wrote I Wanna Be for me, and I also wrote a song for you. Course, you went and wrote another one just a day or two later, but still, I have one for you, too."  
She went over to her desk drawer, and pulled out a paper with her song, **_Next To You_**

**_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
All I know is that I got to get next to you  
Yeah I got to get next to you  
Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
You don't know that I got to get next to you_**

**_Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you_**

**_I asked around and I heard that you were talking  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league  
What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa  
Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me  
Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh_**

**_Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you_**

**_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_**

**_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_**

**_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_**

**_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?  
Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you_**

**_Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Baby call me crazy  
But I know you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I got to get next to you _**

**"**Wow," was once again all Ryan could say. "Like I said, I wrote it before I got your note and song, so I had no clue that you liked me. I know the whole "out of your league" thing doesn't fit, but it sounded good, and I used to feel that way about you, so I thought it sorta fit." "Wait, you used to feel like you were out of my league, Gabi?" "Well, ya, I mean I was the new kid in school, even when summer came, I was the newest, and I just felt like since you had the huge resort, and tons of money, you were kinda, well a lot, out of my league. Now I see that your parent's money doesn't change anything about us." "Of course it doesn't."

There was a moment of silence before, "Gabi, will you go out with me?" "I'd love to." "You know, Gabriella Montez, I think I could really fall in love with you." "I think I already am." They were about to end the night with a kiss, when Gabriella's mom made Ryan go home, but that night, the two slept better then ever, knowing nothing could bring them down now.

**

* * *

**

As I said before, I'm keeping the chapters short to keep the parts different, and cause I should be able to update more chapters more often that way. I also like adding lots of music in it, sometimes I say they wrote it, sometimes it's just in there. If you want me to make less chapters and make the longer (from now on), or not to put as much music, or if you have any ideas/advice that will make you want to read it more, please review or pm me, I want to know what everyone thinks! Thankx.


	12. Now You Tell Me

The next day, Troy woke up to find an envelope taped to his window with his name on it (like how Gabriella had gotten hers from Ryan). He opened it to find a song typed on it titled **_Now You Tell Me_**:

**_Is there anything that can make you happy?  
I don't know what to say to make it better  
Seeing you like this, down and hurt so badly  
When you have been so kept together _**

**_What's this?  
All this time I thought you didn't need me  
Now I've gone from you and now you tell me_**

**_You're in love, but that's not what it was  
All those times that passed by with no signs  
And now you're telling me  
You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?  
And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me_****_You were nonchalant, strong, and unaffected  
And you never wanted me to be there  
I never saw your heart, that's how close you kept it  
So right now I'm so unsure how to care_**

**_What's this?  
All this time I thought you didn't need me  
Now I've gone from you and now you tell me_****_You're in love, but that's not what it was  
All those times that passed by with no signs  
And now you're telling me  
You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?  
And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me_**

**_You're in love, but that's not what it was  
All those times that passed by with no signs  
And now you're telling me  
You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?  
And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me _**

**_No attention was given  
No affection from you to heal the hurt  
I was hoping  
I was wishing  
Just to listen and to hear those words_**

**_You're in love, but that's not what it was  
All those times that passed by with no signs  
And now you're telling me  
You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?  
And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me _**

**_You're in love, but that's not what it was  
All those times that passed by with no signs  
And now you're telling me  
You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?  
And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me _**

Below it a small note was written:

_Troy, I got your letter, but you're too late. The more I think about it, the more I notice that you never really were 'all in' in our relationship when we were together. I wrote this for myself, but I thought it'd explain it better than just a letter could. It's true, though, my heart doesn't agree with what you said, because I don't feel that way about you. The song may say I'm unsure of how to care, but don't take it wrong, I'm saying I don't care. You screwed up, and I'm not to blame for it. Don't tell me your in love with me, you had your chance, you're too late. I wanted to hear it then, but now you tell me. –Gabriella_


	13. Nothing Can Bring Us Down

Gabriella had showed Ryan the letter from Troy after their lunch the day before, she then threw it in the fireplace nearby. She wrote the song when she went home that day, mainly for herself, but she planned on giving it to Troy the next day, which she did. She showed Ryan, then took it to Troy's and stuck it to his window. It had been over the night she caught him with Sharpey, and that's the night her and Ryan really started to feel the connection between them, even more than before, but she just felt like it she finally got to explain to Troy that she didn't love him anymore (cause she still did that night with Sharpey). Apparently the other night, when she thought that nothing could bring her down, she was wrong. But Troy's letter didn't bring her or Ryan down, it lifted them up, knowing that they really could make it, it showed them that Gabriella really felt nothing for Troy, and Ryan didn't have to worry about her going back to him, and it showed Gabriella that Ryan understood Troy had been there since she moved to Albuquerque, but that he understood while Troy will always have been a part of her life, that was an old part, and she wanted to be with Ryan, and only Ryan, and he felt the same exact way about her. 


End file.
